


ingenting av detta finns kvar

by vesperthine



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Skandi Smut
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: Hon sluter ögonen; håret på armarna reser sig där nervimpulserna kilar fram. Det sticker och ilar under huden( – brinner och vibrerar och sprakar som ett fyrverkeri av inte ännu uppfylld potential – )när Eva drar henne tätare intill sig.Noora lägger armarna runt hennes axlar och suckar. Andas. Hon har aldrig känt sig så här levande.





	ingenting av detta finns kvar

**Author's Note:**

> skrivet en sen torsdagskväll för att det behövdes lite femslash på svenska! 
> 
> tack till skandi-tjejerna som hjälpte mig med att komma på idéen! ni vet vilka ni är ♡

Små flingor faller som kristaller mot cykelbanan. De får hela världen att gnistra och tystnaden att växa. Vinden blåser snålkallt in genom blusen och finbyxorna, andedräkten blir till ånga i luften. Benen darrar, men hon vågar inte öppna ögonen ännu.

Hon drar efter andan. Sväljer hårt.

Svettblandad parfym så nära att den letar sig in i näsan, trots den av minusgrader rensade luften. Varm ( _– söt och med någon ton av vanilj, feminin – )_ veckar den sig och lägger sig tillrätta runt tinningen när hon trycker ansiktet in i Evas långa hår. Flämtar till, och låter sedan luften slippa ur henne samtidigt som två händer för blusen åt sidan innanför kappan – och tänder försiktigt sluter sig kring hennes bröstvårta.

De har hamnat här igen.

Och det finns ingenstans att fly.

Även om hon ens skulle vilja.

Känslan av tänder, läppar, tunga får det att hissna till i magen. Hon tappar andan för en kort sekund. Återtar den. Tippar huvudet bakåt mot trädstammen _( – famlar efter kontroll som efter sand genom fingrarna – )_. Känner bara den skarpa barken mot hårbotten. Känner blodet pulsera i läpparna, i fingertopparna, där nere mellan benen.

Hon sluter ögonen; håret på armarna reser sig där nervimpulserna kilar fram. Det sticker och ilar under huden _( – brinner och vibrerar och sprakar som ett fyrverkeri av inte ännu uppfylld potential – )_ när Eva drar henne tätare intill sig, ställer sig med ett lår mellan hennes ben.

Noora lägger armarna runt hennes axlar och suckar. Andas. Hon har aldrig känt sig så här levande och –

Hon har aldrig, någonsin, varit såhär drypande våt.

Utan att ens röra på höfterna så kan hon känna det. Hur det känns som att allting har blivit löst. Hamnat snett. Blivit tyngre. Hur det bultar, pulserar, och varje gång Evas tänder lätt skrapar över bröstvårtan så skickas en stöt likt ett spjut rakt ned genom hennes kropp.

Får magen att dra ihop sig i sidled och hennes iskalla tår att dra ihop sig i skorna.

Världen krymper ytterligare när hon ofrivilligt spänner sig ett hack. Kommer närmre toppen, samtidigt som det blir allt svårare att inte flämta och stöna _( – ohämmat och fritt och okontrollerat – )_. Fittan riktigt bultar nu, och när Eva trycker sitt lår mot emellan hennes, borrar Noora in sina fingrar i hennes axlar och släpper ut luften som trängs i lungorna.

Den förvandlas till en suck på vägen ut.

Eva suger till med sin vackra mun ( _– de mjuka läpparna, den skickliga tungan, det som får henne att hamna här igen och igen –_ ) innan hon kommer upp. Rödkindad och andfådd. Ljuset från gatlyktorna gör att hon faller helt i skugga; en mörk siluett i form av en nittonårig kvinna.

Av vem som helst, egentligen.

Men Noora kan se hennes mun. Evas mun. De glittrande ögonen. Och det är allt som räknas.

För att kyssa Eva, det är som att komma hem.

De säger ingenting. Eva är – som alltid – full och Noora är – som alltid – så nykter hon kan bli, med blodfyllt skrev och Evas mjuka tunga som lätt, lätt nuddar vid hennes. Skickar små, elektriska stötar med varje liten beröring. Allting är mjukare här _( – i ett litet veck i tiden där allt stannar för en sekund – )_ där de inte behöver prata om det här.

Om vad det är. Om definitioner och referenser och verklighet.

Det enda som räknas är att det är Eva och det är Noora, och resten tar de hand om imorgon.

Skärpet _( – det där svarta, slitna med silverspänne från second hand – )_ går plötsligt upp. Klirrar till i natten. Evas fingrar med nedbitna naglar är kalla som is när de smiter innanför linningen på trosorna. Men det gör ingenting.

Inte när två av dem glider längre ner och blir lika varma och våta som vad Noora själv är.

Ett kvidande tar sig upp i halsen. Fastnar bakom visdomständerna innan Eva börjar dra fingrarna i sidled. Inte hårt, men snabbt och bestämt, bildar hon en outhärdligt underbar friktion rakt över klitoris och Noora kan inte hålla någonting tillbaka.

Låter allt det som ryms inom henne komma ut tillsammans med andedräkten _( – sprida sig som moln i luften – )_ innan hon kysser Eva igen för att hålla det på plats. Under någon form av kontroll. Greppar hennes midja, och pressar sig mot henne; från fotknölarna som svider av den kalla vinden, till handen hon flätat in i hennes röda hår.

Hon trycker ansiktet mot den mjuka, lena huden på hennes hals. Andas in. Smetar läppstift på hennes halsduk och rör höfterna mot Evas hand. Med vem som helst annars skulle det kännas blottande. Som att hon sökte något hon visste att hon inte skulle kunna få.

Men Eva ger henne det. Formar sig efter henne, och Noora vet att när hon väl kommer _( – krampar, flämtar, faller – )_ så står hon alltid kvar.

Tills de faller ur det här vecket i tiden, och ingenting av detta finns kvar.

 


End file.
